


Broken

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Snape knew all the cliches; this one better than most. Years and bitter memory lay between them, but now the object of his revenge sat tied to the chair before him.

"Do your worst, Snape," Potter ground out.

"I'm going to break you, Potter."

"In your dreams, Snape."

Snape gave a short, hard laugh. "What do you dream about these days, Harry? This?" He took Potter's face in one hand - and kissed him.

Potter's mouth dropped open, apparently in shock, but...

As Potter returned the kiss, Snape wondered just who had broken whom.


End file.
